Scenarios
by Ancient85
Summary: Another Oneshot. Spoilers for Episode 13 - Rush to judgement. Stella has a heart to heart with a coworker regarding Don Flack. Det.Angell confronts someone.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having some trouble getting out the next chapter of my story Finding Your Saving Grace.Nothing I can't handle though, just a bit of weeding through unnessary parts and adding important ones. I already have a mental outline of where I want to take this story....so please be patient. Until then please enjoy this oneshot. I included the character of Vanessa in it. Think of this oneshot as a moment fitting into the story somehow. Hope that makes some sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I create. Spoilers for Episode 9 - The Box**

Lindsay stared at the cold metal locker in front of her, remembering what had occurred moments ago.

He said nothing. Just stared like she had two heads and was suddenly growing a third.

She had pictured the moment when it came time to tell him about the life growing inside of her. Several scenarios came to mind...well actually there were only two. One was of him, excited beyond belief. He would take her in his arms, twirl her in the air and thank her for making him a father.

The other scenario ....her fear.

Guess it was too much to hope for.

Wasn't there a saying or something that said "The worst fear imaginable is a fear realized." Whatever the case...here she was sitting by her locker pondering how what should have been a proud moment between two soon-to-be parents turned into a mad dash for a breath of fresh air.

Although his reaction wasn't a complete rejection to parenthood. It meant something.

All the words in the world could not replace the silence that overcame the room, seconds after she told him. His silence at that moment spoke for him.

She heard footsteps coming. Her hands quickly wipe away the stray tears.

"Welcome to the club." Lindsay turns to see Vanessa enter the room with a bag of take-out food.

"What are you talking about?"

Vanessa smirks as she takes a seat next to Lindsay, setting aside the food.

"I know you're pregnant."

"What makes you think that?" Lindsay asks, not ready to admit the truth to her just yet.

"Unless tossing your cookies every five minutes is on your list of favorite past-times. You're definitely pregnant."

Lindsay stares down at her hands.

"I take it Danny knows. And his reaction wasn't what you hoped it would be."

Lindsay remains silent.

"Give him time to get through the shock...its not every day someone hits you with this kind of news."

"He's not ready to be a father, Vanessa."

Vanessa gives her a sympathic smile.

"Who is? I wasn't ready to be a mother when I had Lexie. I'm not even sure if I'm ready now." Vanessa says glancing at her stomach. She was barely starting to show.

"Well that's not helpful."

"To tell you the truth, Lindsay. Its not meant to." With that said, Vanessa gets up. "Give him time....just like he gave you not too long ago."

Vanessa leaves the room.

The take out plate still there where Vanessa left it.

Lindsay smiles when she reads what was scribled across the styrofoam lid: _Enjoy!_


	2. Heart To Hearts

**Here's another oneshot. I might write a series of oneshots...at least until I can get out another chapter of Finding Your Saving Grace. This one also has Vanessa in it. Hopefully it will give you an incentive to read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I create. Spoilers for Episode 13 - Rush to judgement**

Cold breeze of wind across her face did nothing to interrupt her thoughts. The roof of the crime lab building was her favorite place to think.

So here she was standing in freezing weather with not so much as sweater to prevent the warmth in her body from seeping out.

"Here." Vanessa turns to see Stella with a jacket in hand.

"Thanks." She says with a smile as she puts on the warm jacket.

"A lot on your mind?" Stella asks.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. Everyone usually walks out on the roof on a cold night without a jacket." Stella jokes.

"Don?"

"Cleared." Wave of relief washes over Vanessa's face. "You care about him, don't you?"

"Of course he's my coworker, not to mention my friend."

"That's not what I meant."

Vanessa sighs as she turns her attention to the night's sky.

"We're just friends."

Stella crosses her arms in front of her. "Not what I asked."

"What good does it do me he's with...nevermind." Vanessa turns towards the door.

"Look if this is about the girls he dates..."

"Its ...I'll admit it. I do care about him ...more than I thought I would feel for anyone since Eric."

Stella gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Then tell him." Stella leaves without saying another word. Vanessa soon follows.

Locker Room

Vanessa stares at the paperwork in front of her. She would never get a taste for this part of the group. Vanessa was seriously considering taking a match to the mountain of papers on her desk. It would go against all sorts of safety codes. She would never hear the end of it from Stella.

"Can I talk to you?"

Det. Angell stood in her doorway with a look that was hard to discern. Vanessa couldn't tell if she was mad or had something on her mind.

"What's up?"

Vanessa sets her pen down to give her friend her full attention. Angell's next words caught her off guard.

"Who did you tell?"

"What are you talking about?" Confusion etched on her face.

Angell enters the room with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Somehow Internal Affairs found out about me and Don. And..."

"I get it...You think I told."

"How else would they find out? You're the only one I told." Frustration and anger evident in her tone.

Vanessa rises from her seat to meet Angell in the middle of the office. The paperwork on her desk long forgotten.

"Look...You're the closest thing I have to a best friend. I would never ruin that. I wouldn't say or do anything to hurt you or Don."

"I know. Its just with all thats been going on..."

Vanessa stops her. "Its fine." Angell smiles and turns to leave.

"How do you feel about him?"

The question stops Angell in her tracks. With her back to Vanessa, Angell answers honestly. "I don't know. I mean I care about him alot...its hard not to."

"I know." The ringing of Angell's phone prevents any further discussion on the topic of the handsome detective they both clearly have strong feelings for. Angell bids her goodbyes and rushes off to another case.

"Its hard not to love that Casanova."

**Please review. The character of Eric is from the story as well. He was Vanessa's husband who died trying to save her and her unborn child from getting hit by a car. He ultimately got hit instead her and died from the injuries. Its all in the story if you want to check it out. **

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
